Delivery
Prologue "TODAY IS THE DAY!" Vicki shouted to her army. The shouted in agreement. "Today is the day that we will kill so many. That BlackClan cat I almost killed, Nightmud. The perky medicine cat Rosey Ann. That foolish Ancient Vantom. That coward, Endon. The traitor Jacklyn. And most importantly, Marlina!" Story Chapter 1: Surprised Today was going to be a bad day. My kits were almost ready to come out. I knew for sure now that there were three. And I also knew that two of them would be Ancients. It was a bit hard to think about. That two of my kits would be like me, in charge of dangerous powers for as long as they lived. Suddenly, Endon and Jacklyn rushed into the camp. "They're coming!" And I knew immediately who "they" were. Chapter 2: Quick Plan I immediately dashed off into the trees, as our plan had me do. As I ran, I knew that Vantom and Jacklyn would directly charge off into battle, Nightmud and Endon would flee to another part of the forest and decide what to do from there, and Rosey Ann would be right behind me. Soon, my sister and I came to a valley and stopped there. We would hide here. A storm raged overhead. But that wasn't what caught my attention. Looking toward the edge of the valley, I saw three cats. Two were Miniory and Hollay. And the third was Vicki. Chapter 3: Awaited Battle Rosey Ann immediately stood in front of me. I never thought that she would be the one protecting me. Vicki moved forward, while Miniory and Hollay began to circle us. That was when the battle started. The twin cats pounced on Rosey Ann, leaving me in the open. Vicki charged. And I met her. I could feel my kits, but I didn't care. This was the battle I'd been waiting for. This was the battle that needed to happen. Vicki and I soon left the valley, rolling and scrating, and came to a nearby cliff. I swiped a sharp blow at Vicki and caught her directly in the muzzle. Furious, she came at my underbelly, but I smacked her away, defending my unborn kits. I then jumped at Vicki, but she used a weapon I hadn't expected. My eyes had only met hers for a moment, but I was immediately hypnotized by her beautiful blue eye. How wonderful it was. Shiny, majestic.... No! I had to snap out of it! Fighting her power, I tapped into my telekinesis. That started the mental battle. Chapter 4: Struggle Vicki and I both stood frozen. I was resisting the urge to jump off the cliff. Vicki was resisting the force that was trying to throw her off. Then, we began hearing each others' thoughts. "You'll never win, Marlina." "I will. Why do you keep fighting me? What's your purpose?" "My purpose? To wipe out every non-vampire cat in the world. We are the new age. They are the old one. But you and your group insist on keeping them all alive!" I could feel Vicki's anger, and that's what made her slip. Using all the power I had, I shoved Vicki over the edge of the cliff with my powers. I plopped down. My kits were furious. That was how I realized that they were coming. Chapter 5: New Life Jacklyn stood by me, willing me to push harder, while Rosey Ann stood at my rear. Nightmud, Vantom, and Endon were all waiting outside of the bush. With Vicki dead, many of the cats stopped fighting, but some cats, like Miniory and Hollay, got away. I pushed with all my might. Finally, I felt the first kit come out, and then the second, and then the third. Two looked like me, both she-cats, while the other looked like Nightmud, only with some brown splotches as well. We named the two she-cats Isabella and Lovey, and the tom McDan. They were all beautiful. Don't miss Raising, the next story in the Bloody Cat series. Category:Bloody Cat Series